Pain Without Love
by itachigirl101
Summary: I'm just weak, but I Sakura Haruno here by accept your offer to become a Akatsuki and learn the way of a ninja. Please review.


**Pain With Out Love **

Chapter one

Pain that the only thing I felt when I woke up, pain like I never thought possible. The first thing I saw was a shadow, my eyes became focused on the shadow but to no avail. I felt weak and I couldn't stand that feeling my thoughts were silenced as I felt a hand rubbing my shoulders. Question were zipping through my mind like who is he? Where am I? Why am I here? and so many more. I heard a sigh escape his lips but id didn't move I was scared. The hands left my shoulders as he leaned in so that he was a inch from my face. I felt his warm breath against my face, that's when I noticed red eyes my heart missed a beat (he is itachi uchiha oh my god). The man smirked, I wanted to hide right now not face him chained up and defenseless. His hand landed on my cheek and traveled to my waist. I looked down to his hands they were rubbing my sides I felt his breath right next to my ear "relax sakura just let your body relax". My body relaxed magically as I turned to look at him. He was smirking as he leaned in an captured my lips I felt sparks run up and down my spine. His hands moved farther down to my thighs and began gently rubbing them. My body tensed up (he's not going to) again my thoughts were silenced as he backed away leaving my now cold body. That's when I saw it itachi uchiha's true smile as the door opened in walked three men. Itachi bowed is left as one of the walked forward:

Sakura Haruno leader wished to talk-man

I wanted to scream the man in the middle walked up to me as the other two left. There so called leaser had golden eyes like that snake bastard.

Miss Haruno do you know why you are here-leader

I shook my head

Well Miss Haruno you are her because you interest me-leader

I nodded telling him to continue

Do you remember the Haruno clan massacre?-leader

I looked down

Do you remember who committed the crime?-leader

Konoha-sakura

Prefect and you remember the last words you heard-leader

Weak and worthless she's still a genin and all she is good for is a piece of ass-me

Good do you want to get stronger?-leader

Yes-sakura

Then I am here to offer you that chance-leader

What?-sakura

If you will became a Akatsuki you will grow strong-leader

Why would you want me I can't even do a single thing I have no talent-sakura

Miss Sakura I do not lie I see great power in your future will you accept-leader

I sakura Haruno here by accept your offer to become a Akatsuki-sakura

Good if you would follow me I will show you around-leader

Leader walked to the door as the chains that held me broke like magic. I stood up a followed the leader it felt we have been walking for hours until we stopped at a black door the read 201 I looked at the leader.

This will be your room we use a blood sample instead of a key-leader

My eyes widen as he began a set of hand signs his whole body started glowing. He took my right arm with his left hand I felt pain sore through my body as I looked at my arm a red cloud was forming on my arm the pain went away as the leader put his left hand of the door making it glow.

Now for the blood please put out you right arm-leader

That was my sore arm but I did as told as soon as he touched my hand it bleed he raised his hand that was covered in my blood. He placed it on the door the door lit on blinding me for a sec. After the light went away I looked at the door that now read sakura Haruno in red letters.

Now as soon as you touch the knob it will open because of your blood no one else can open that door but you-leader

I nodded, as the leader turned to leave

Oh and sakura you will have to learn hand seals to get around this place but I'll have itachi help you he lives across from you-leader

Leader left sakura opened the door and my eyes widen, the room was huge I had four door one of the doors being a French door. Which lead to the balcony inside the room there was a king sized bed with red sheets with a black comforter and a red oak desk with a laptop on top. I walked over to the door by the French door it was a closet a huge closet, the other door was a bathroom with a hot tub, shower, and sink. The last door I opened it was a library filled with books after books I heard a knock and went over to the door and slowly opened it you reveal itachi.

Hello itachi-sakura

Itachi nodded

Sakura may I come in-itachi

Sure-sakura

Itachi walked in and set on my bed looking at me with red eyes.

Sakura I will be one of your teachers-itachi

How many teachers do I have?-sakura

Eight including me-itachi

Oh-sakura

None of us will go easy on you believe me you well be in pain-itachi

Oh great-sakura

Well anyways welcome to Akatsuki I will take my leave now-itachi

Itachi stood and left smirking as I laid down on the bed

This is not going to be good………

To be continued


End file.
